Five Nights at TV's 2
BMO is Toy Freddy, He may not move when being watched. Stewie is Toy Bonnie, He is normally the first to move. Leonardo is Toy Chica, He removes his weapons when offstage. Shadow from Sonic X is Mangle, Keep an eye on Green Hill Zone. Jake is Withered Freddy, He is not broken at all, If he is even broken He's most likely the least broken. Peter Griffin is Withered Bonnie, He lacks a face. Michelangelo is Withered Chica, He has no arms. Sonic from Sonic X is Withered Foxy, He lost an ear. Spongebob is Withered Golden Freddy, Keep him out of your office via Putting up the Monitor. Quagmire is Shadow Bonnie, Keep him out of your office IF you don't want your game to crash. Amy Rose from Sonic X is Shadow Freddy, Keep her out of your office if you don't want your game to crash. Night 1 Phone Call: Uhh, Hello? Hello Hello? Hey, Welcome to your summer job at the new and improved Jake's Pizza! Well, Jake is in the backroom, Some replacements were ordered, so now BMO is the star... Along with Stewie, Leonardo, and Shadow.. Heh, Welcome to my nightmare, Michelangelo was always my favorite.. He just had the aspect of saying "Let's Dance" better than Leonardo ever did. Night 2 Phone Call: Uhh, Hello? Hello Hello? Great! You survived! There's a signature Jake mask in the desk, Put on the mask to prevent most Animatronics from recognizing you, However, Sonic and Shadow know who you are, Even with the mask on, So flash them with your signature Jake's Pizza flashlight. Okay? Okay. Bye. Night 3 Phone Call: Hello! Welcome back! You survived your THIRD night here at Jake's Pizza! Could you maybe see what's inside those suits in the backroom? Not the regular ones, But these weird golden ones, There may have been incidents before the Jake's Pizza pizzeria chain, Y'know? We gotta check each other. Night 4 Phone Call: H-hey.. I can't talk long, I made a mistake.. I shouldn't have touched BMO's face during a show.. OH GOD, BYE. *BMO singing, then death, then hang up.* Night 5 Phone Call: Hello friend, BMO here, Sorry for any inconveniences Phone Guy may have caused you, We see you've been surviving anyway, And we plan to stop that, Good riddance, F O R E V E R. Night 6 Phone Call: Still Alive? Not for long.. *BMO would laugh evilly, then smirk * I'm coming for you.. >:D *Phone hangs up. * Should the player complete the Custom Night mode called "Rivals", With all of the animatronics (Besides shadow animatronics) at 20, They will reward you with a Snow Globe that has a picture of Shadow blasting Sonic with a lightning bolt. Should the Player complete the Custom Night Mode called "Hedgehog Horror", They will reward you with a poster of Shadow. Should the Player complete the mode "Griffin Dispute", With Quagmire and Peter Griffin at 20, And everyone else at 10, They will be rewarded with a Peter Griffin skin for your Jake mask, Equippable in the Extras menu. Should the player die to Shadow, A minigame will happen where Shadow breaks out of the pizzeria and dodges obstacles to get to safety, Before being shot by Dr. Robotnik. Category:Tyler's Trash Category:Crossover